


The Serial Killers Next Door

by whenshewrites



Series: A Collection of 5+1 Things [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Five Times, Five Times Things, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Protective Derek, Roommates, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, oblivious idiots, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenshewrites/pseuds/whenshewrites
Summary: Sarah was fairly sure her new neighbors were serial killers, part of a cult, or super kinky.ORFive times the neighbors see Stiles and Derek being totally in love, and the one time the two idiots actually realized they might be.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Collection of 5+1 Things [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990429
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1369
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	The Serial Killers Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again, though I just wanted to write something. Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own! Also, come hang with me on Tumblr or something, cause you're all amazing
> 
> [ https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com](https://when-she-writes-stuff.tumblr.com)

1.

Sarah was fairly sure her new neighbors were serial killers, part of a cult, or super kinky. 

It all started when she got a glimpse of the first one. At first, it was only a back; a solid, muscular,  _ hot  _ back, but a back all the same. But then he turned and she got an eyeful of literal greek godness, and Sarah blacked out until she found herself offering to help him move in.

Not her best moment. But Sarah would do anything to see that gorgeous face again.

She was surprised to see his friend at first, not realizing the greek god had a roommate. This one was lither, paler, and covered in moles. He was just as attractive though, in his own grinning and messy-brown-haired way, and Sarah regretted her offer to help them move in a little less.

“Hi!” The guy said, nearly stumbling under the giant box he held. He peered around it, whiskey brown eyes dancing brightly. “I’m Stiles!”

“Sarah. I'm your neighbor across the hall.”

“Ah, sweet!” Stiles tried to take a few steps, hand offered slightly out, but his foot caught on the curb and it was slow motion as he pitched forward, all limbs and flailing legs. The box he held tipped over but before Stiles could faceplant, the other guy was there, swooping in and catching him like a damn superhero.

“Stiles,” the guy said in exasperation, straightening him up and brushing off his shirt. “I told you to leave the heavy stuff to me.”

“Oh, c’mon, Der,” Stiles wiggled away. “I’m not a damsel in distress. I totally had that!”

“You totally did not.”

“Did too!”

“Uh,” Sarah lifted a long chain off the ground, looking at it hesitantly. The rest of the box contained more things like it; along with a few collars, lengths of rope, and what suspiciously looked like a muzzle. Stiles choked on his breath and flailed forward, making an abortive movement to scoop the box’s contents up, his face a brilliant shade of red as he stood again. 

“I’ll get this, thanks,” Stiles scratched the back of his neck, looking anywhere but her face. “But have you uh, oh! Have you met Derek? Derek, this is Sarah, our new neighbor. Sarah, this is Derek, don’t be fooled by the eyebrows. He’s a puppy dog.” 

Derek shot Stiles an unamused look, but Stiles only smirked, picking up the box again. He leaned in close as he passed the man, whispering what suspiciously sounded like  _ ‘play nice’  _ t o which Derek rolled his eyes and offered Sarah a small smile.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Sarah said, sure she was blushing. But could she be blamed? This man literally walked out of a magazine.

Too bad he seemed to be taken.

She helped the two unpack the rest of their things, and nothing else seemed to be as extreme as the first box. By the end of the day, Sarah was tired and hungry, and had listened to her new neighbors snark back and forth for every single hour they'd worked. Stiles always had something to say and Derek constantly regarded him with a look that could only be described as fond exasperation. It was kind of adorable.

“We’re ordering in,” Stiles said, leaning halfway out the door as Derek moved to place the last box in their apartment. “Probably Chinese, definitely some egg rolls, and nothing’s perfect without beef and broccoli, though Derek will only eat chinese food if there’s shrimp. Want in?”

“Uh,” Sarah was hungry, but she felt like she was trespassing somehow, standing in on the two’s first dinner in their new apartment. She shook her head. “I’ve got leftovers in the fridge that will go bad if they’re not eaten tonight.” A total lie.

“Oh,” Stiles looked disappointed for a moment, but then he gazed back at Derek and his eyes brightened, a lopsided smile coming over his face as he turned back. “That’s fine, I totally get how it is. Enjoy your leftovers!”

Sarah smiled and turned away. She’d made the right choice, she knew by his face. It really was adorable.

She could get used to these new neighbors, she decided




Wesly considered himself a very friendly person. He’d introduced himself to the new neighbors when they first moved in and even weeks later, he still said his hellos every morning and waved when he saw one of them in the hallway.

He also considered himself a curious-by-nature person. Which was why when he passed the new neighbor’s door that night to hear the sound of growling and gasping breaths on the other side, Wesly came to a stop and backtracked, turning his ear toward the closed door. What he heard was not what he expected.

“Derek, hey, come on man, it’s alright. You're fine. You hear me? You’re fine. I don’t know what that witch did to you, but you're safe, you’re in control, and you’re not going to  _ shift _ on me, dammit. Do you understand?”

The returning answer was a series of growls, which had Wesly furrowing his brows. The apartment complex had a strict ‘no pets’ ban, so how had these two managed to sneak in a dog? And not a friendly one, by the sound of it. He heard what sounded like the shifting of chains too, which was even more disturbing. Stiles' voice cut through the air again.

“Look at me, Der, no, look me in the eyes. That’s it, big guy, see? I’ve got you. Look at my fingers, you doing that? Ten, all ten. No, don’t you flash those eyes at me, you’re better than that. Alpha, beta, omega, remember? That’s it. I’ve got you, Sourwolf, I’m here.”

Wesly supposed it could be a weird kink thing, though he wasn’t someone to judge. Whatever his neighbors did behind their closed doors was their completely buisness, and he’d heard (and seen) weirder. Shaking his head, he started to turn away, when the door suddenly swung open.

Stiles stood on the other side, looking a little flushed, and Wesly instantly felt himself turning red too. He’d never been caught red-handed eavesdropping before. But Stiles didn’t seem to care, a bright smile cutting across his face when he recognized who he was. 

“Oh, Wesly! Good to see you, dude, sorry, I thought you were someone else. Speaking of, you haven’t seen a short guy wandering around the halls recently, have you? About yay-high with floppy brown hair and puppy-dog eyes?”

“Uh, no, I haven’t,” Wesly said, stumbling over his words. “Sorry.”

“Aw, darn,” Stiles stuck his head out the door and peered around, as if the person he described would suddenly come popping into sight if he did. But the hallway remained empty and Stiles sighed, pulling his head back in. 

Wesly caught sight of the entire apartment when Stiles moved, seeing what looked like a hunched figure sitting in the shadowed corner. He could make out a long length of chain connecting to the wall, and the figure clearly wasn’t a dog, though it didn't look like a person either. He almost stumbled back when he caught sight of flashing blue eyes, glowing neon in the dim light. Wesly shook his head and blinked, and when he looked again the eyes were gone.

Weird.

“Uh, well,” Stiles glanced over his shoulder. There was a series of low rumbling of growls again, which got under Wesly skin in ways he would never admit out loud. “I should probably go. We’re still on for pizza and beer tomorrow night though, right? Cause I know Derek is, uh, excited.”

“Yeah, totally.” Wesly blinked again. He must be seeing-- and hearing-- things.

“Awesome,” Stiles pulled back and closed to door, leaving Wesly staring for a long moment. He could hear Stiles’ soft voice again but shook his head, not wanting to get caught eavesdropping again. Maybe it _was_ a kink thing. Or one of them was sick.

Whatever. He was a curious person, but he didn’t judge.

He’d totally seen weirder.




There were three things Angeline hated. Brussel sprouts, Fox News, and loud neighbors. And once a month, for whatever reason, her neighbors in the apartment above her own got  _ loud.  _ Like floor shaking, constant banging, cut off noises loud. It was infuriating.

“I don’t understand,” she said, clutching a glass too full of red wine. “Why this is happening to me. And it’s always the same. One night a month, all throughout the night, and then they’re perfectly silent the day after. It’s like a tornado runs through their apartment on full moons.”

“Maybe they marathon sex,” Sarah said, nursing her own glass. She looked up at the ceiling, tilting her head slightly when there was a faint _thump_. “You should’ve seen some of the things I did when helping them move in. There were collars, Angeline,  _ collars.” _

“So they like kinky stuff,” Angeline groused. “That doesn’t give them the right to keep me up all night sexing it out. I have work tomorrow morning.”

“Then you should say something.”

“Maybe I will.”

“Really?”

Angeline wrinkled her nose and glared into her glass, another loud thump making her clock shift positions on the wall. She really should, if she was going to complain this much. But she also knew herself and how she handled confrontations. “No.”

“I think they’re adorable,” Sarah said, shrugging. “Kinky sex aside. Do you remember the party Stiles threw when they first moved in? Derek never left his side, even though he looked like wanted to gouge his eyes out. And he bridal-carried Stiles into his room when he passed out from drinking too much.”

“Cute, right,” Angeline huffed. “Sure. But you don’t have to hear what they get down to when they’re feeling a little more than ‘cute’.”

“I am right now.”

“Not the worst of it, you're not. Last month, I swear I heard a howl. I don’t even want to know  _ what  _ kind of roleplay those two get up to.”

Sarah laughed. “I would.”

Angeline shot her friend an incredulous look. Sarah shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her hair innocently.

“They’re both hot. I’d threesome that. Threesome that? That's a thing, right? It should be. I should be allowed to threesome both of them, kinks be damned.”

“That’s so gross.”

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t too.”

“I would  _ not.” _

“Hm.” Sarah took another sip of her wine and another loud thud sounded, followed by the clink of chains. Sarah’s face lit up and Angeline groaned, burying her face in the crook of her arm.

This was going to be such a long night.




Alex hadn’t meant to set fire to his ramen, he really didn't.  In his defense, he was fresh out of college, renting his first apartment, and he still hadn’t figured out how to fix anything else edible. He’d looked away for one minute. One  _ minute.  _ Then bam, flames.

He didn’t have a chance to douse them before the fire alarm was going off. The fire alarm in his apartment, and the fire alarms in  _ all  _ the others beyond it. Alex knew he’d never live this down.

Fifteen minutes later, face burning and hands stuffed into his pockets, he listened to the sound of sirens approaching. The rest of the building’s residents milled outside around him and he watched the guy closest to him, trying to avoid his own embarrassment for being the cause of it all. The dude was tall and pale, tapping his fingers nervously against his thigh as he paced back and forth, brown hair a complete mess from every time he ran his fingers through it.

Alex debated telling him there wasn’t an actual fire and everything be fine, but he couldn’t make himself open his mouth. Instead, he watched the guy miserably, and tried not to think about how his obvious stress was totally his fault.

He couldn’t even make ramen alone. How the hell was he supposed to survive actual life?

“Stiles?” A loud voice suddenly filled the air, echoing over the heads of the rest of the building’s residents. “Stiles!”

“Derek!”

Another guy came out of the crowd, his grey-green eyes blazing. The one Alex had been watching-- Stiles-- turned toward him but didn’t even have the chance to say anything before the other guy-- Derek-- caught his arms and searched him up and down. His expression was one of alarmed concern, taking in every detail of Stiles’ unhurt frame. One hand moved up to rest behind Stiles’ neck while the other cupped his chin, and Derek studied his face.

“Are you hurt?”

“What? No, I’m fine, geez. You’re such a big furball, you know that? I don’t know what set off the alarms, but I don’t think it was a big deal. I didn’t even smell smoke.”

“You could’ve been  _ hurt,  _ Stiles.”

“Yeah, yeah, right,” Stiles snorted, earning a disapproving look from Derek. Stiles' amber eyes softened at the look, and he reached up, both hands cupping Derek’s face as he stood higher on his toes. “Look at me, Der, I’m fine. Completely whole, one-hundred-percent unharmed, and as humanly annoying as ever. Perfectly fine.”

“I got the call at work,” Derek grumbled. “I was worried.”

“I know you were, big guy, and I adore you for it. But this token human is still alive and kicking.”

Derek’s gaze softened. He looked at Stiles like the guy had hung the moon, before leaning forward and burying his face in Stiles’ neck. Stiles squeaked and tried to squirm away, but Derek’s hold on the back of his neck tightened and the man dragged his nose across Stiles' neck and shoulder, doing the same on the other side of his face. Stiles continued to squirm.

“Dude! We talked about this, no scenting in public! People will think it’s weird!”

“Don’t care,” Derek muttered from the crook of his neck. Stiles batted him on the shoulder.

“Well, I do!”

Something rumbled in Derek’s chest, and Alex thought almost sounded like a growl. He felt like he should look away, but the entire display was both so strange and oddly intimate that he found himself continuing to watch. Derek drew away after another long moment and Stiles flicked him on the nose, earning another low growl.

“Not cool, dude, not cool. Next time, I’m going to stay in the building, just to scare your pants off.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek grumbled. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Fine,  _ Sourwolf,  _ though I’m going to totally get revenge one day. The most terrible moment that you can imagine, I’m going to be dragging my nose all over your--” Stiles suddenly cut off, his face turning red and sentence dissolving into a series of mutters and unintelligible words. Derek’s ears were tipped pink too, though he smirked a little as Stiles flailed.

“Huh. I'm sure.”

“You just wait, Sourwolf. I’m a master at revenge.”

“Right.”

“I am!” Stiles squawked, waving his arms around. Derek looked even more amused.

“I didn’t say you weren't.”

Stiles scrunched his up face. “You didn’t have to. Your eyebrows contain a multitude of statements and I know them each by heart.”

“Oh?”

“It’s only weird if you make it weird.”

Derek smirked again, right as the firemen called out that the building was safe to enter again. Alex blinked and tore his gaze away from the strange couple, feeling immense relief that he hadn’t been revealed in front of the entire building. Maybe he’d make it another day after all.

But he was going to avoid ramen. Yeah, he was going to avoid ramen like the plague.




Jane didn’t remember whose birthday it was. Derek, she thought, the tall handsome guy who had moved onto her floor a few months ago with his boyfriend, Stiles. She was only about two drinks in, so she wasn’t drunk enough yet to not know, she just honestly wasn't sure. Wesly had dragged her here despite all protests, and while Jane wasn’t much of a partier, she’d never been one to say no to free food.

So here she was.

Their little group stood around the couch, cups held in hand and plates of food in the other. Stiles and Derek stood on the other side of the room, Stiles flailing his arms slightly as he told a story, and Derek’s lips quirked up in fond amusement. It was an expression Jane only saw when Stiles was around, she noticed.

“Now that,” Sarah sighed, placing her chin on Jane’s shoulder as she followed her gaze. “Is what I want one day.”

"Hyperactive tendencies?”

“No, jerk, true love. They’re the cutest and you can’t tell me any differently.”

“Hey, I never denied it,” Jane said. She couldn’t. Though she wouldn’t admit aloud that she didn’t deny with Sarah’s words; something like that would be nice to have one day. Of course, it would.

“Angeline doesn’t like them,” Sarah snorted, and Angeline made a noise of protest.

“I never said I didn’t  _ like  _ them, I said their monthly sex is annoying.”

“That’s because you don’t have monthly sex, Ange,” Wesly said, coming up to them with a freshly topped cup. Alex hung nervously at his side, the new collage-graduate that had recently been drawn into their little group. Angeline punched Wesly’s arm.

“You don’t either!”

“Yeah, but you don’t hear me complaining about it. I totally could if I wanted,” he said, winking at a girl across the room. She blushed and turned away, and Jane rolled her eyes.

“Sure you could, Wes, sure you could.”

“Come on,” Sarah said, grabbing Jane's arm and dragging her toward the male couple. “It’s polite to wish the host a happy birthday.”

Their entire group followed and Stiles cut off mid-sentence when they approached. His eyes brightened even more, though Jane noticed Derek moved a little closer to the younger man, acting protectively if she wasn’t wrong. It was cute.

“We just wanted to say the party is amazing,” Sarah said, as chipper as always. “And happy birthday, Derek.”

Derek’s expression softened a little at that. He even looked slightly embarrassed, glancing at Stiles like he wasn’t sure how to answer. Stiles nudged him with his elbow and Derek’s ears turned pink. 

“Thanks,” he said, looking at the ground. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“We appreciate you coming,” Stiles said. “This entire floor of people is totally amazing, seriously. You guys are great.”

Jane smiled, hearing the sincerity in his voice. “It’s been a while since we’ve had good neighbors living in this apartment. And you guys make a really cute couple.”

Stiles choked. “What?”

“You two,” Sarah said. “You guys are absolutely adorable.”

“Other than the crazy loud sex,” Angeline muttered. Derek’s head shot straight up and he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Stiles continued to choke and flailed around slightly, waving his hands through the air. 

“No! No couple, no! A couple of dudes sharing an apartment, yes, but nothing else. No crazy loud sex, not here! No crazy loud sex is  _ happening here.” _

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Wesly said, looking confused. “Same-sex couples are totally legit, dude.”

“We’re not a couple!” Stiles’ voice took on a whole new octave. “I swear!”

Jane looked between them, totally thrown by the expressions on both men’s faces. Derek looked terrified and Stiles looked like he might pass out if he had to deny it any further, and she blinked. These two  _ weren’t lying. _

“But how?” Alex blurted. He turned red right after the words came out, but they hung in the air all the same. Derek definitely looked like a deer in headlights now, eyes snapping around like he was looking for the quickest escape possible. 

Jane didn’t understand.

“I, uh,” Derek looked nauseous. Stiles caught the expression and something in his eyes dimmed, like the guy had just taken a sledgehammer to his heart. He nodded weakly, though, and nudged Derek away with a small smile.

“Bathroom?”

“Bathroom,” Derek said. He beelined for the other side of the room and Stiles slumped in on himself even more, at the mercy of Jane’s friends and their onslaught of questions. Jane, on the other, watched Derek slip out the apartment door and made a quick decision before following.

The air was quieter when the door shut. Derek had braced himself against the opposite wall, taking deep breaths like he was trying to calm down. Jane blinked as she noticed faint indentations in the paint where his fingernails were.

“Derek?”

The man swung around, eyes going wide again. Jane approached him slowly, like a skittish animal she didn’t want to scare away. Though, he relaxed slightly when she stopped, a few feet away. Guilt shone brightly in his eyes.  “Is Stiles… is Stiles alright?”

“He might be better if you went back inside.”

Derek’s shoulders slumped and he looked at the ground. Jane didn’t know what compelled her to touch his shoulder, but he went rigid the moment she did, and she almost drew away. But then he leaned into the touch. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“He is in love with you, you know,” Jane said slowly. Derek’s head shot back up and he looked at her in disbelief, as if it was wild news. Jane was pretty sure that to him, it was.

“No, he’s not,” Derek said. “I mean, he’s… he’s not.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s been in love with you since before you two moved in. And Sarah might start a riot if you try and say otherwise.”

“But I don’t--”

“He looks at you like you’re the moon, Derek.”

Derek’s throat bobbed as he swallowed. He looked toward the door, where the faint thrum of music made the floor vibrate, and it was like he was looking at his worst nightmare. Jane didn’t know if that was Stiles being in love with him or Derek being in love with Stiles.

She kind of thought it was both.

Suddenly, the door opened and Stiles was shoved out, Jane catching a glimpse of her friends before it slammed shut again. She quickly stepped back, giving the two space, and they stared at each other.

“Uh, hey,” Stiles chuckled, wiggling his fingers through the air. A small smile tugged at Derek’s lips and he stepped forward.

“Hey.”

“So. You’re a total sap.”

“Stiles--”

“You love me,” Stiles said, his voice cracking slightly. Jane felt like she was watching something she maybe shouldn’t, but she was also scared to move away. As if it might break the spell and the two idiots would go back to being idiots again. “You do, don’t you? Because if I’m wrong, or this is wrong, then we can totally forget it ever happened and go back to your party and--”

“Stiles.” Derek cut him off. He stepped forward again and Stiles squeaked, only a second before the dark-haired man pressed his lips against Stiles' own. 

Jane turned away, this time, a smile pulling at her lips. She heard Stiles gasp, followed by a “So that’s a yes, then?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Shit, can this be my present to you? Cause I only bought this crappy sweater with a cartoon wolf on it and--”

He cut off again at what must be another kiss, and Jane slipped back into the party. Her friends were all waiting, looking apprehensive as Jane closed the door. Sarah spoke first.

“Well?”

Jane smiled. “I hope Angeline is prepared to listen to some actual crazy loud sex from now on.”

Their group all cheered.

+1.

Stiles woke up to a warm lump pressed against his back, and a hairy arm thrown over his chest. He smiled and turned his head, fingers tracing down Derek’s arm and making swirls around his wrist. He was delighted to meet blurry grey-green eyes as Derek woke up, the man’s hair a dark mess and his face void of any emotion beside sleep as he slowly came to. Stiles couldn’t hold back a grin.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty. Aren’t you just a picture of pure sex.”

“Too early, Stiles” Derek grunted, burying his face back in Stiles’ neck. His stubble tickled and Stiles barked out a laugh, shifting on the bed until he was completely facing the other man, their noses only inches apart. Derek blinked blearily at him, looking slightly irritated at the loss of his pillow.

“You know,” Stiles said, tracing his finger over Derek’s nose and down the line of his jaw. “Angeline is totally going to have a reason to be angry about listening to crazy loud sex now. We should get her an apology gift. Like cookies or something.”

“Stiles,” Derek closed his eyes and turned his face into the pillow, making a faint sound of despair. “Go back to sleep.”

Stiles grinned and snuggled in closer, so when Derek turned to look at him again, their noses were actually touching. The man looked torn between being irritated and exasperated, settling for a sort of constipated look that made Stiles laugh again. “They think we’re some crazy BDSM couple, you know. Sarah totally saw the chains and collars when we first moved in.”

“So?”

“So,” Stiles brushed his lips against Derek’s. “I think that’s _hot_. Don’t you?”

_ “Stiles,”  _ Derek caught him around the waist and flipped him over, pulling his body back into his own. The man's arms kept him still, and his lips grazed the tip of Stiles’ ear, making him shiver. “You can’t say things like that to me this early in the morning.”

“It’s nine o’clock, you big lump.”

“Go back to sleep.”

“So, no whip and chains talk in bed, then?”

_ “Stiles.” _

“I’m just saying, I’d totally let you tie me down and--”

Derek’s large hand covered his mouth and Stiles laughed against it, licking his palm like a child. The man growled in his ear as he pulled it back, his other arm tightening around Stiles’ waist. That only sent another rain of shivers down Stiles’ spine and he pushed back against Derek’s half-asleep form, feeling the press of his morning wood. He wiggled his hips suggestively. 

“Someone’s not quite as asleep as they’d like me to believe--”

Suddenly, Stiles was being shoved forward and he tumbled out of bed, thumping against the floor and blinking in surprise for a moment before sitting up. Derek had his eyes closed but he was smiling widely, and Stiles made a sound of indignation, launching himself back into bed. “Hey, first of all, rude! Second of all--”

Derek finally flipped him onto his back, legs straddling him down as the werewolf gazed at him with exasperated eyes. Stiles grinned and leaned up, pressing his lips against Derek’s own. Then he pulled back, but only a few inches.

“I’ve always been told I can be very persuasive in bed.”

Derek shut him up with another growl and kiss, pressing him all the way back into the mattress. Stiles laughed around it, unable to stop himself. Derek’s responding noise vibrated all the way through his body.

Yeah, Stiles thought, Angeline was going to hate them. 

But Stiles was going to love it so much.

**Author's Note:**

> The comments and support you guys leave is absolutely amazing, I hope you all enjoyed and are all doing well during this pandemic. Be safe!


End file.
